Your True Colors
by greyeyedgal14
Summary: What happens when people stop pretending and start being themselves for once? And what about Hermione's secret admirer? Rated M for later chaps COMPLETE SEQUEL ON THE WAY!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own nuddin

* * *

"Oh go fuck you Malfoy!" sixteen year old Hermione Granger yelled at the boy of her year standing at 5'8 known as Draco Malfoy.

Draco just glared at her. "I promise you this Granger; you'll be getting a huge surprise next year." His eyebrows rose and fell quickly up at the two taller teens, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, and then left. They wouldn't see him again until the next school year.

* * *

"Hermione Annabelle Christine Granger get down here! You're going to be late for the train!" Yelled Mrs. Cathy Granger. Hermione sighed and applied her pink, strawberry flavored lip gloss. She then grabbed her trunk, went downstairs and followed her mother into the car.

Fifteen minutes later the two arrived at King's Cross Station. After putting her trunk on a trolley Hermione and Cathy did their normal goodbyes and Hermione ran through the barrier separating platforms nine and ten.

* * *

"Master Draco, sir, it's time to wake up. You have and hour 'til you must leave." The house elf named Chrissie squeaked. After hearing a groan from her master Chrissie began packing the things Draco wouldn't need at the moment.

Draco slowly got out of bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He made his way to the bathroom adjoined to his Slytherin bad-boy style room (lol) and made his way to the shower. After showering Draco wrapped a towel around his waist and went into his bedroom. He was nearly scared to death when he saw his best friend, Blaise Zabini, sitting on his bed.

"What the bloody hell Blaise! You nearly gave me a bloody heart attack!" Draco yelled.

Blaise just shook his head as Draco grabbed his cloths and changed in the bathroom. Whilst Draco was combing his hair Chrissie brought him some orange juice, buttered whole wheat toast and an apple. Draco nodded to her and ate his toast. After finishing his toast and orange juice Draco brushed his perfect pearly whites. He then used mouthwash. Just as he was about to spit it out he heard his mother yelling to him and Blaise.

"Draco Krieger Verstand Malfoy and Blaise Feuer Wasser Zabini get down here we're going to be late!" Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy yelled.

Draco quickly spat out his mouthwash, put in his awesome diamond grillz (lol), finished packing, grabbed his apple and went downstairs.

* * *

Once Hermione found the compartment she was supposed to sit in she stretched out across one of the seats. Outside that very compartment was the new Head Boy, Draco Malfoy.

Draco entered and certainly wasn't surprised to see Hermione sitting on one side of the compartment. What he was surprised to see was her in a tight pink tank top with a low v-neck and a short, very short, black skirt. Her dark brown hair was in a high ponytail with a glittery pink sash tied in. Blonde highlights could be seen in her hair. A pair of black sunglasses with large pink tinted lenses was in her hair too. Diamond studs with silver hangings were in her ears along with ruby studs and silver hoops.

Just then she looked up and chocolate brown eyes met silverish-blue eyes. Hermione simply smiled at him and returned to her book. (The Secret Garden) Of course when she looked up she had noticed how he looked. He had on a black button-up t-shirt with a collar. A pair of black sunglasses with dark green tinted lenses hung from his shirt. He had black baggy cargo pants with a green stripe going down each side and a long silver chain that hung on it on. A silver chain with a large diamond cross hung from his neck. In his right ear was a pure diamond earring. His bleach blonde hair was spiked and had black tinted tips. From what she could see he was also nicely muscular and stood at 6'4. She saw what she bet was a pure diamond and gold Rolex on his wrist. He had Jacob Arabo's black JFK sneakers with diamond bezels on the sides on. Basically he was covered in money.

Draco stretched out across the opposite seat, took out a book from a shoulder bag he brought with him, took a bite out of his apple from breakfast and began reading.

The train ride was rather quiet. Once they arrived at the school they separated. Hermione quickly found Harry, Ron and Ginny. Hermione looked her friends over. Harry's short, messy raven hair had red highlights here and there. He was somewhat muscular and stood at roughly 6'1. Ron looked generally the same except he now stood at roughly 6'2 and was also somewhat muscular. Ginny too looked generally the same except she had brown highlights in her waist length red hair and she stood at about 5'6, taller than Hermione who was only 5'4.

"Hey guys!" Hermione said happily, hugging each of her friends.

"Hey Hermione, you look great!" Ginny exclaimed. The two boys nodded in agreement. Hermione couldn't help but notice that both boys were shorter than Draco for what she could tell. She nearly hit herself for thinking that. There was no reason to think about him.

The four friends entered a carriage and were off. Once they were in front of the school they ran in for it had started to rain. They quickly sat down in the Great Hall and awaited Dumbledore's speech.

"Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts. I'd like to make my usual announcements. First, the dark forest is strictly forbidden. A list of items that are also forbidden can be found on Mr. Filch's office door. Also to all seventh years I see you have gotten my notice that I want you to dress like yourselves this year, not school uniforms allowed. My last announcement is that this year's Head Boy is Mr. Draco K. V. Malfoy and the Head Girl is Ms. Hermione A. C. Granger."

The food then appeared in front of everyone. Hermione ate and talked to Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati. They talked about anything and everything. Once the food disappeared the Gryffindors headed up to Gryffindor Tower. As Hermione was head girl she had her own room in the tower. Hermione said goodnight to her friends and entered her room. As expected the room was decked out in red and gold. Hermione sighed and fell on her bed, falling asleep right away.

(Just so you know if you didn't get it Hermione's room is in Gryffindor Tower)

* * *

The next day Hermione awoke groggily. She chose her clothes for the day, a tight black tanktop with a low v-neck, light blue hip huggers and a black fall jacket, and entered her personal bathroom. After a quick shower Hermione dressed and went down to breakfast. She had decided that since they didn't have classes that day she would get a book from the library and read outside.

After a quick breakfast Hermione headed to the library. Upon entering the library Hermione made her way to her usual table in the back. She placed her bag (one of those side strap backpacks) down on the table not noticing the latter that was underneath it. Hermione went over to a nearby bookshelf, searching for a specific book. She knew for a fact that the book was supposed to be on this bookshelf. After ten minutes of searching Hermione gave up and went back to her table so she could grab her bag when she spotted Draco sitting alone at the table nearest to the window. She didn't find this weird until she saw the book her was reading. It was the very book she had been searching for, Pride and Prejudice.

Hermione looked at him strangely, trying to figure him out. The Draco Malfoy she had known last year would never have read a book like that in a million years… or maybe he would have. She never thought about it before but she never really gave him a chance, nobody for what she knew ever did. How did anyone know that Draco Malfoy was truly an evil git? Right away just because of his last name being Malfoy everyone made him out to be evil and destined to be Lord Voldermort's most loyal Death Eater, but maybe, just maybe he wasn't like that. Nobody knew, or at nobody who was in Slytherin, she even doubted any Slytherins knowing. Obviously though he wasn't exactly what he was made out to be if he was reading Pride and Prejudice, a story about a man being filled with pride and a woman who felt utter prejudice towards him. (I'm actually reading said book)

Just then Draco looked up from the book, having felt someone's eyes on him, and raised an eyebrow at her. Hermione quickly looked away, not wanting to him to see her blush and grabbed her bag. It was then that she noticed the letter that was underneath it. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows when she saw that it was addressed to her, but picked it up. With one last looked over at Draco whom had returned to his book, Hermione left the library and headed outside.

Once outside Hermione made her way over to a shady tree by the lake and sat down. Hermione took the letter and opened it. She took out the letter and read the beautiful, elegant cursive. It had to have been a male's handwriting and whoever wrote it had the most wonderful handwriting Hermione had ever seen. Slowly Hermione began reading the letter.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_Speaking, or in this case writing, about my feelings has always been difficult for me so please excuse me if this is awful or sappy. My only wish is that you take the time to read this and consider it._

_Considering who I am most people would be surprised that I have strong feelings for you and once you find out who I am you probably won't believe it either, but I truly hope that deep down you will know I am truthful._

_Love, a very strong word, yes? A very committing word too. Well I'm willing to use it now for I know my feelings for you are love. Everyday I get up just so that I may see you again. You are the only reason I make it through the summer. I have a very controlling family who are trying to set up my path for the future, but fear not! I have no intention of following it!_

_Well I must bring this letter to a close for many of my drunken housemates are coming. I promise to write to you again very soon._

_Hopefully soon to be yours,_

_Dragon Warrior_

Hermione reread the letter a couple of times before smiling. She, Hermione Annabelle Christine Granger had a secret admirer. Who would've thought? Her main thought though was who could this person be? And why does she feel like she already knows?

* * *

_Well I hope you liked the first chapter. Tell me what you think! I worked hard on it!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Once again I only own the plot and the newest character (not telling who though, you'll have to read to find out!)

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Who Are _You_?

After overcoming her joy of having a secret admirer Hermione had gotten up and went in search of Ginny. As Ginny was her only girl friend (well girl best friend) Hermione felt she _had_ to tell her about her secret admirer. She knew she couldn't tell Harry or Ron, they'd freak and think it was Malfoy or something and you know how crazy that would be! Malfoy being her secret admirer, HA, like she would even want him to be! That would be completely and utterly impossible.

At this moment Hermione was at the Quidditch pitch where she had found Ginny just getting off her broom. Once Hermione showed her the letter Ginny went into automatic questionnaire mode. Hermione really thought Ginny would make an excellent talk show host.

"Do you have any guesses as to who it could be?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"I truly have no idea. I never really thought anyone _could_ like me that way." Hermione answered rather dejectedly.

"Oh come off it! Everyone knows Ron's fancied you since, like, ever!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione starred at her rather unattractively. "What do you mean Ron's liked me forever? I never knew that."

"Ya, you're the only one who didn't. Everyone knows he likes you. It's so obvious! Even my mum and dad know!" Ginny sighed and shook her head at Hermione's incompetence. And she was supposed to be smart!

"Oh..." Hermione looked away. "Well it can't be him because the letter says everyone would be surprised to know he likes me. Nobody I guess would be surprised about Ron, well nobody except I guess I me. It has to be someone no-one would suspect."

Both girls looked at each other and said at the same time, "a Slytherin."

* * *

Later that night Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Tower. Harry and Ron were playing Wizards Chess and Hermione was reading, as usual. Ginny had disappeared somewhere saying that she was meeting up with a friend from Ravenclaw, but she had secretly told Hermione earlier that she had a date with a VERY hot male, she didn't say what house though or who it was. Just as Ron took Harry's king, as usual, the portrait hole opened and a girl with waist length curly bleach blonde hair walked in followed by Professor McGonagall. She looked rather nervous and kept looking around rather nervously. McGonagall walked right over to Hermione with the girl following her timidly.

"Ms. Granger, as Head Girl it is your responsibility to help all students. As it is this young lady," at this she made the girl come in front of her, "is Ms. Jennessica Sanders. She is a transfer student here from the American school Grimond's Academy. She is a sixth year Gryffindor now and it would be very appreciated if you would help her adjust."

Hermione smiled kindly at the girl, Jennessica, and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger and welcome to Hogwarts."

The girl smiled slightly and hesitantly shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet you" She said in a quiet voice.

"Well then I'll leave you two at that" The professor then turned on her heel and left the common room so she may return to her own quarters.

Jennessica sat down on one of the sofas and starred into the fire. Hermione took this time to study her. She had two piercings in each ear, foggy grayish-blue eyes that had a shiny eye shadow above them. Though she was thin it was obvious she was strong. She had to have been just an inch or two shorter than Hermione herself. Hermione looked closer at Jennessica's hair, noticing that it seemed to shine more than what was natural and noticed that diamonds were in her hair. Obviously this girl was no-where near short on money.

"So…um… well these two clueless idiots over here playing Wizard's chess are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." The two boys mentioned looked up and finally took notice of the new girl. Harry was the first one to get up to confront her.

"Hi, I would be Harry." He held his hand out to her whilst smiling kindly to her.

"Jennessica Sanders, It's a pleasure to meet you Harry." Jennessica said, seemly more courageous though still quiet and timid. She shook his hand and blushed profusely when he lightly kissed her hand.

Ron then came over and also introduced himself though not nearly as charmingly as Harry. All Ron could do was nearly drooling over her. Jennessica gave him a disgusted look and was VERY hesitant to shake his hand and when she did it was only for two seconds.

* * *

Upon awaking the next day Hermione knew that that day would be very interesting. She could just feel it. Hermione got dressed in a short pink skirt and a tight black t-shirt. She put on her pink stilettos and exited her room. Once entering the common room she saw Jennessica trying to get away from the crowd of boys trying to get her attention. Jennessica's attire included a black thick strapped tanktop (can't remember what they're called) under a silver tanktop and black miniskirt. She had black lace up stiletto boots also. Her long hair was up in a sophisticated yet fun bun with shorter strands framing her face. Hermione rushed over and helped her leave the common room and get down to the Great Hall. Just as the two were about to sit down someone came up behind them. Both turned around and had opposite reactions. Whilst Hermione was upset to see him there, Jennessica seemed overjoyed.

Draco Malfoy smiled at the new girl and hugged her in a, surprisingly brotherly way, swinging her around three times before putting her back down. Hermione looked back and forth between the two until she figured it out.

"Are you two related?" She asked.

"Yes actually, Draco's my half brother." Jennessica replied suddenly very confident and not the least bit timid or quiet. Her voice was actually at a normal tone, but of course when at Hogwarts everyone hears something like that and the hall became suddenly quiet until finally someone said. "Malfoy has a sister?"

"Ya you got a problem with that?" Draco replied glaring at the boy who said that. He then looked down at Jennessica and smiled at her. "It's been a while, Jen. You get sorted into Gryffindor?"

Jennessica nodded and Draco sighed. "Well then no more makin fun of them."

Jennessica hit him lightly on the arm and giggled. "You're so cruel Draco." Draco just smirked at her and put an arm around her shoulders and steered her over to the Slytherin table, but not before turning to Hermione and smiled a thankful smile.

"Thanks for takin care of my lil sis." At that Jennessica and Draco sat down between Blaise Zabini, a 7th year Slytherin with tan skin, spiked raven hair with blonde tips, misty grayish-green eyes and was roughly 6'2 and muscular, and Theodore Nott, another 7th year Slytherin that was only an inch taller than Blaise so was 6'3 and was muscular, he had spiked light brown hair with black and blonde tips, (see a pattern here?) ocean blue eyes and tan skin. Long gone were Draco's two thugs, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Blaise and Theo, as he was called, were the best friends Draco could've ever asked for.

Hermione sighed and sat down at the Gryffindor table. She had been right; today was going to be an interesting day. Harry, Ron and Ginny came and sat down with her. Automatically Ron began stuffing his face and Harry too began eating right away though neater than Ron. Hermione shook her head at the two and concentrated on Ginny who began telling her about her date with the quiet Blaise Zabini. Of course they talked quietly so as not to let Ron know that she had gone on a date. We all know how he would react. Hermione then told all three of them about how apparently Jennessica was Draco's little half-sister. All three of them were surprised about this but Ron and Ginny were the most surprised.

"You would think we would've heard about this! I mean we've grown up in the wizarding world!" Ginny finally said after a couple of seconds.

"I've heard all about the Sanders. They're a really old and rich family. They're actually known for being associated with whatever Dark Lord there is at the time. I wouldn't be surprised if we found out that Jennessica over there is a supporter of his. The Sanders family used to be really well known too. They're most known for their upbringing of serpents, mostly the large and dangerous ones like the basilisk. They're also well known for their incredible sword fighting. No one has ever been better than them. They know every trick there is! They're the only ones who have been able to master some of the more difficult ones. They make up most of their moves. I also know that they're known to have the knowledge of every language there is, the histories of the languages and how to speak them. As I said before, they're a really old family so they have a long history in every place there is. Out of my knowledge the only heir to the Sanders name, other than Jennessica over there, is Margarette Sanders and Nicholas Sanders. By the looks of it I'd say she's Margarette's daughter for now that I look at her she does look somewhat similar to Lucius Malfoy. I'd sat that Margarette was Lucius' mistress and she accidentally became pregnant. Most likely Lucius wanted to hide it so he left her permanently and made her have their daughter's last name be Sanders, not Malfoy. Somehow Malfoy must have figured out that he had a half sister and discovered her. I doubt Lucius knows that Malfoy knows about her though." Ron said. The other three starred at him blankly, surprised that he could show so much knowledge on a topic, especially one on some ancient family. "What?"

"Wow" was all Hermione could utter. Harry and Ginny both nodded in agreement to Hermione's utter and Ron blushed incredibly. "Well that was a nice peace of information.

* * *

_Well? What do you think? I hope you like it, I worked hard on it. I'm really inspired to work on this story and hope it's a success to you all. Just so you know don't expect the Draco/Hermione relationship right away. I plan on having this take a while before they get together because I don't want it to be rushed. Many of you probably already have a guess as to who Hermione's secret admirer is, but don't be to sure of yourselves! It could or could not be!_

_Well R/R!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: must I do this every time? I only own the plot and Jennessica Sanders_

_NOTE: I might not post until I get a couple reviews here so come on people! REVIEW... please?

* * *

_

Over at the Slytherin table Jennessica was quite the attraction. Every Slytherin was bombarding her with questions. Everyone wanted to know how she was related to Draco 'the Slytherin Sex God' Malfoy and why this was the first time they'd heard of her. All Jennessica could do was try and answer the questions to the best of her ability. She explained that Margarette Sanders was her mother and Lucius Malfoy was her father. The only reason they never knew of her was because Lucius wanted to keep her secret. He did not want it to get out that he had had an affair and had a daughter, which to some was a weakness. Only sons were acceptable, especially to the Dark Lord. The Parkinson family had been lucky that Pansy had become useful or else problems would have risen. That went for the Bullstrodes as well. Their daughter, Millicent, had become useful to the Dark Lord and so they were kept unharmed. Lucius would have none of it though. No one could know he had a daughter, and he thought no one in England ever would, but oh was he wrong.

"If Mr. Malfoy never wanted anyone to find out about you then why are you here?" Pansy Parkinson finally asked. Jennessica looked to the girl in front of her and frowned.

"Sadly my mother recently died. She was deathly sick and they couldn't figure out what it was. It was because of her death though that I was released into my father's care here in England but he would not have it. I was placed in an orphanage and thus they had me transferred here out of Professor Dumbledore's request." Jennessica replied, a lone tear making its way down her cheek. Draco wiped it away softly with his thumb and smiled kindly at her.

"I think this leads us to another question. How did you, Draco, find out about her because obviously you've met her before?" Millicent Bullstrode asked.

Draco smirked his infamous smirk. "I was looking through my father's things one day when I came across a letter from Margarette Sanders telling him about how Jennessica was accepted to Grimond's Academy. I wrote her back telling her that I was my father's son, Draco, and that I would very much like to meet this supposed sister of mine. Without my father knowing I met Margarette and Jennessica at the Three Broomsticks and blah blah blah. So ya you get the picture."

And so that was what talk was like at the Slytherin table. Soon it was time to go to class and so Jennessica, Draco, Blaise and Theo all got up and exited the hall. Once there the guys headed down to Potions class whilst Jennessica and Ginny who had come over and introduced herself, headed off to Charms class.

* * *

Hermione was annoyed. She really wanted to know who exactly her secret admirer was. It was driving her up the wall. She so wished whoever it was would just come out and tell her instead of being all secretive. Hermione went over her options. It couldn't be Blaise Zabini for he was secretly with Ginny. It couldn't be Malfoy for that was just preposterous. There was a chance it could be Theodore Nott. She really didn't know him. Actually she didn't think she'd ever talked to him before. She only really knew he existed because she'd seen him around Malfoy and Blaise. Obviously they were the trio in Slytherin just like she, Harry and Ron were Gryffindor's trio. Hermione thoughts went back to Malfoy. He was so odd. Just last year he was a total prick and then just this morning at breakfast he thanked her for being kind to his sister. 

_And what was up with that? Since when did he have a sister, even if she is his half sister?_ Hermione thought. _She's very interesting, Jennessica. She was so nervous and timid just last night and then she is with her brother this morning and she's all brave and strong. What the hell is up with that? Also what was with her family history? The girl seemed so kind and yet her family has such an awful history. Always being associated with dark wizards? Does that mean she's one of Voldermort's followers? If she is then we're in trouble because most likely Voldermort has made her train his death eaters to be as good of a sword fighter as she herself happens to be. Of course maybe she isn't as good as the rest of her family. That's a possibility though I doubt it if it's part of the family's history. What about their extensive language capability? That could be dangerous too. She could help recruit Death Eaters from different countries! Voldermort's numbers would surely outdo ours if it's so. But what if she's not a Death Eater? Maybe we could get her on our side then! She would be of great use to us! I'll have to talk to Dumbledore about this but first I want to do some extra research about the Sanders family. I want to know all I possibly can about that family._

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts as Professor McGonagall dismissed the class. Hermione quickly got up and gathered her things up. She wanted to get to the library quickly. Transfiguration was her last class of the day so she would have a good amount of time to read up on the Sanders family.

Hermione rushed down to the library and once there quickly set her book bag down on her usual table. Hermione then thought. She knew the book she was looking for would be in the restricted section of the library and as said it was restricted. It then hit her that she was Head Girl. One of the many privileges of being a head student was being able to enter the restricted section without a teacher note. Hermione quickly made her way there and slipped inside. After a lot of skimming Hermione found it. It was a rather thin book and Hermione wondered if it would actually have what she was looking for but still she took it. Hermione brought it back to her table and opened it. She was surprised to find only a few words on the page: _Only by stating your question shall you receive answers._ Hermione starred at it for a few seconds before she got what it meant.

"Sanders family" Hermione stated clearly to the book. Automatically the words appeared on the page it took a couple of pages and Hermione knew she would need to bring this back with her to her room. Still Hermione began reading wanting to find as much information out as soon as possible.

_ Sanders_

'_As long as we live no one shall defeat us'_

_ Family motto said by Augustas Finald Sanders- 1324-1387_

_The Sanders family is an old and very much valued pureblood family. Since the day of creation of the Sanders family (date unknown) they have been magical. Not a single drop of muggle blood can be found throughout the Sanders line. The Sanders have prided themselves to stay one hundred percent magical, not once living a muggle life. As said by one of the most respected Sanders men "The day the Sanders family goes muggle is the day the world comes to an end." The Sanders family is not known to stay in one place. Accounts of a Sanders family member have been made everywhere on the earth where people may roam. As such Sanders family manors are placed all over. Most manors are known to be very old, ancient some say._

_Once of the most known and strangest things about the Sanders family is that they have incredible power that is passed through every generation in the Sanders line. They are said to be able to do wandless magic yet cannot use a wand at all. When it comes to a wand they are like a squib, they are just incapable of using it. But not only can the Sanders not use a wand but the wandless magic they produced is the strongest to ever be recorded. They are able to stop the most unstoppable spells imaginable. The only spell not seen to be stopped by a Sanders member is the killing curse, but as the Sanders family ahs always been very loyal dark wizards said spell has never been known to be used on them._

_Other things the Sanders are known for is their incredible sword fighting. No one has been known to be better than any one of the Sanders. The Sanders family has made up most of the techniques used today. The Sanders family is also known to speak every language there is from birth and have complete knowledge about them. One Sanders male once said, "What is the use in having the different languages in our world if we do not all use them?" It is not known how they have managed to actually firstly accomplish the knowledge of so many languages from birth but all that is known is that from the moment they are born they know each and every language there is._

_The Sanders family crest is a sword with a silver hilt that has emeralds on it that slices through a pitch black S. A black rose is also curled around both the sword and S making them one. "A sword for our knowledge and past, a pitch black S for our name and our night time loyalties, a black rose for bringing them together and our differences from others" Hikelton Journin Sanders: 1687-1754. _

Hermione sighed and looked at her watch. It was about time she headed back to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione got up and went over to Madam Pince, who checked her book out, and then she left the library.

Once back at Gryffindor Tower Hermione entered her room and changed into her pajamas (a pink tanktop and black short shorts). Hermione flopped down onto her bed and reopened the book, prepared for a long night of reading and, wow, did she have a long night…

* * *

_Well? Now you have some more info on the infamous Sanders family! Where do Jennessica's loyalties lie? Well you'll have to continue reading to find out! R/R! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Ok let's just say this goes for the rest of the story. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND JENNESSICA SANDERS!_

_0000_

Hermione yawned, after her long night the night before she was ready to pass out. She had gotten at the most 2 hours of sleep before her internal alarm clock woke her up. The book that she was reading seemed to just keep writing it's self. It was never ending it seemed. She discovered one thing though, the book's reason for continually writing itself was because it wrote about what the most recent generation of Sanders was doing. The book actually gave her Jennessica Sanders' past and what she was doing at the present time! Hermione made sure to make a note of that because you never know when that could come in handy. And that's when the thought hit her. _I could find out what anybody in our school is doing whenever I want! _One thing about restricted section books was that the due date on them was the end of the school year, so she could keep the book all year. Hermione actually smiled at that, but then yawned again. Harry and Ron gave her worried looks, but she just returned it with a look that clearly said 'I was reading all night'. Of course Harry and Ron knew that look like the back of their hands so they got it immediately. Hermione sighed and returned to paying attention to the professor.

(Ok I'm going to jump a little time here now. You'll see me do that every once in a while)

0000

It was almost Halloween and everyone was excited for there was to be a Halloween dance. Hermione wasn't as thrilled as everyone else. She and the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, had to plan it. At the present time Hermione was heading towards the private common room like place that was given to every year's Head Boy and Girl. It was useful for getting away from everyone else and for planning things as most of the time the Head Boy and Girl were from different houses.

"Bellezza" Hermione stated clearly. It was Malfoy who came up with the password. He said it was in Italian but he wouldn't tell her what it meant. It didn't really bug her so she left it be. The portrait of one of the schools most famous Head Boy and Girl opened and Hermione stepped inside. Once the portrait closed Hermione was immediately hit with the sent of roses. She looked around and noticed that the candles that lined the wall were lit along with the fire. Hermione walked over to the black leather couch that sat in front of the fire and saw the one and only Draco Malfoy fast asleep. Hermione took a second to look him over. He looked so peaceful just laying their asleep. If facial features were enhanced by the light of the fire and candles, it made him look almost angelic. His right arm lay under his head while his left was carelessly lying across his stomach. His hair, which he had taken out of its spiked ways, was lying carelessly across his forehead.

Hermione quickly shook herself out of her reverie and walked up to him. Lightly she shook his shoulder and in return received a low groan of protest. Slowly grayish-blue eyes appeared as their owner awoke. Hermione smiled at him slightly and once he sat up she sat down next to him. Hermione gave him a few moments to wake up and then took out some parchment, quills and ink so they could begin working.

"So I guess we need decorations, music and food. We should probably start off with music. What do you think we should do?" Hermione finally said. Draco took a second before replying.

"We could probably hook up a wizradio and play 98.7. They have all the music that's popular today and then we could have different bands playing. They don't have commercials either like some of those other stations." Draco finally said. Hermione smiled and wrote that down finding that it was actually a really good idea. "As for decorations why don't we go with a kind of medieval haunted theme?" Draco suggested.

"That's a really good idea. I like it a lot." Hermione said, surprising both herself and Draco. Draco wrote it down on the paper and Hermione looked at his handwriting with suspicion. Something about it looked familiar. After a second Hermione shrugged and put that thought away. "Now for food, that should be pretty easy. We should probably just go for the classic finger foods. No body wants a full course meal at a dance." Draco nodded and wrote that down.

"Well that was easy… and fast. I guess we're done here." Draco stood up and stretched. Hermione could just see his muscles flex under his shirt. He nodded to Hermione and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Fino al prossimo tempo la mia signora." And with that he left leaving a very puzzled Hermione behind.

0000

It was Halloween and everyone was excited for the dance latter that night, everyone that is except, once again, Hermione who didn't have a date for the dance. Hermione sighed and made her way to her room so she could get ready. She was dressing up as her favorite Disney character, Tinkerbell. (That's my favorite!) She was just about to sit on her bed when she saw something. It was a letter with her name on it in dark green ink. She knew right away that it was from her secret admirer. Hermione quickly put her bag down next to the bed and grabbed the letter. Slowly she opened it and began it read:

_Lady Hermione,_

_Romeo, Romeo where art thou Romeo? You's prob'ly wonderin' tha' ar'n't ya's? (lmao) Well actually this is probably more accurate: Romeo, Romeo who art thou Romeo? (This is in the sense of you thinking I'm your Romeo, though I highly doubt it…) Maybe one day you'll think of me as your Romeo, but for now I'm happy to be thought of as your secret admirer…_

_Well I thought I'd give you some clues as to who I am. First I will say my friends call me the Slytherin Sex God though I'm not proud of it. I am a Quidditch player and I catch one of the balls, one that earns points. I only like neutral colors, I can't stand neon colors! I enjoy reading in my spare time. People say I have a… unique appearance. I enjoy a good game of Wizards chess every once in a while. I prefer not to eat meat, though I will._

_ Well I've told you enough, so sincerely yours,_

_ Dragon Warrior_

_ (PS Happy Halloween!)_

Hermione sighed and smiled. She was so happy he gave her clues as to who he was and that he confirmed that he was a Slytherin. Now she needed to find out who the Slytherin Sex God was. It was then that it hit her. Sex God? She had promised herself that she would never have sex before marriage so what if this guy wanted to have sex with her after a while? Of course she would say no. It was just part of her principles. She would never crack on that either for she wanted to lose her virginity to the one she would live the rest of her life with. It was just sacred like that. She couldn't understand how other girls could actually give their virginity up to someone they didn't plan on spending their life with. It was just totally messed up in her opinion.

Hermione looked at her watch and was startled at the time. She only had an hour and a half to get ready! Hermione quickly took a shower and then slipped into her Tinkerbell costume. After putting on some glittery green eyeshadow and dark brown mascara Hermione charmed her hair blonde and put it up in a high ponytail. Just as she finished a knock resounded on her door.

"Come in!" Hermione replied to the knock. The door opened and Ginny walked in. Ginny was dressed as one of those muggle versions of witches except she was more a drunk, gothic witch. Her black skirt was mid-thigh and her black tanktop was tight and pushed up her breasts. She had her hair kept down and had black highlights in it. She had a black witch's hat on crooked to show the drunkenness. Hermione laughed and smiled at Ginny. They decided that they would go down together and later Ginny would meet up with Blaise.

The two girls headed out of the Gryffindor common room and down to the Great Hall. Once there the two went over to a table where Ron and Harry were sitting with their dates Luna Lovegood and Hannah Abbot. They smiled at the two girls and complemented them on their costumes.

0000

A couple of hours latter Hermione was fed up. She was board as hell and wanted to get some fresh air. She stood up from the table and walked out the giant oak doors. Once outside Hermione took a deep breath. It had been so mucky indoors because of all the dancing and sweat. Hermione sighed and walked down to the lake. As she approached it she saw someone their. Someone with platinum blonde hair that shone in the moon light. Hermione approached her slowly; she hadn't talked to her in a while.

"Hello Hermione."

Hermione was startled when Jennessica spoke. She didn't know that the girl knew she was there. Hermione stood beside her and looked over at the girl. She seemed troubled somewhat. It bothered Hermione to no end that it was so. Jennessica had dressed up in a sort of Juliet costume which also happened to startle her because of the letter from her secret admirer. She placed that thought in the back of her mind though, for she found it of little importance.

"Hi Jennessica. Is something wrong? You seem rather troubled." Hermione said softly. There was no reason to be loud as it was eerily quiet outside.

"No nothing at all. I'm just enjoying the scenery and thinking." Jennessica replied in a cool and quiet voice.

"What are you thinking about?"

"The war. I can't help but think about it. I know that by now you've done all you can to find out about my family so I know you know of my family's past." Jennessica sighed. "I don't know which side to support. Should I stay with the family tradition and fight for the Dark Lord or should I fight along side you and your friends. All my family is on the Dark Lord's side and I don't want to fight them but I just don't think the Dark Lord's thoughts and reason for this war is right." Jennessica said in a tired voice. Hermione felt sad for her all of a sudden. The poor girl had quite the dilemma. On one hand she could stay with her family and not fight against them, but on the other side she could fight for what she thought was right. As silly as it sounded Hermione knew it was a tough decision. All Hermione could hope however was that she would fight on their side.

"Well whichever side you choose I hope you choose it wisely." Hermione nodded to her and then walked away. There was a lot to think about tonight and she wanted to get a head start.

_0000_

_Italian Translation:_

_Fino al prossimo tempo la mia signora until next time my lady_

_I'm not going to tell you what bellezza means though because you'll find out latter!_

_Well I hope you liked that chapter! Ohhhhh another note from the secret admirer! I don't know just how soon I'll reveal to Hermione who her secret admirer is…_

_R/R please!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm so happy those who have reviewed are enjoying this! I'm trying really hard to make my story enjoyable. Thank you all my reviewers! _

_Disclaimer: I own nuddin_

_0000_

Once again Hermione was yawning. She had been thinking all night long about Jennessica's situation. She knew it wasn't her business really, but she really was in a wondering state you could say. After all, the poor girl had a big load on her shoulders. It was either her family or her beliefs. Hermione only hoped that she would follow her beliefs for supposedly she was supposed to have incredible power, power that could benefit whichever side she chooses. Hermione sighed as she came across the portrait of the past Head Boy and Girl.

"Bellezza" The portrait opened and Hermione stepped inside. Right as she did so Hermione heard voices. As she neared she saw raven and platinum blonde hair. She noticed that she couldn't understand what they were saying. Hermione stood back and stayed silent, not wanting them to know she was there.

**(Skip this unless you speak Italian. Also if you do speak Italian please tell me if this is right. I only used a translator to get this.)**

"Non so ciò che fare Blaise. Lei sa come sento di lei ma io non la sa come dire appena." Draco stated in Italian.

"Non lei fa la cosa di ammiratore intera segreta sono lei? Appena tenere il passo con questo e poi un giorno in una lettera dice lei lei vuole incontrare su con lei cosí potrebbe scoprirla è. Venire su lei la è! Lei è il dio di sesso di casa! Lei può fare niente!" Blaise said in an exasperated voice.

"Non posso fare niente. Sono giusto come ogni altro individuo." Draco replied trying to hide his pride.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Eccetto lei è assolutamente caldo in ogni occhi della ragazza e lei è ricco! Il bellimbusto che lei non sono come ogni altro individuo! Lei è Draco Malfoy! Lei è un come, sì, ma lei è caldo in modo che non importa!"

"Ehi, mi risento di ciò! Non sono un come! O almeno non sono! L'uomo lei fa sembro come un dio! Non sono tutto ciò speciale! E quanto a tutte le ragazze pensando che sia caldo, non mi preoccupo! La voglio soltanto me notare!" Draco sighed and stood up. "La vedrò ultimo. Ho delle cose per pensare circa..."

**(Start reading again here)**

"Qualunque uomo, qualunque cosa..." Blaise also stood up and they exited the common room together. By the time they left Hermione was about ready to pass out from holding her breath and trying to make herself invisible to their eyes.

Hermione sighed and sat down on the couch the two boys, well men now, had just sat on. She now just plain wanted to know what they were talking about. She had understood a few of the words, but not enough to understand what they were talking about. She really needed to learn Italian…

Once again Hermione sighed and she leaned back against the couch. She didn't hear when the portrait reopen or footsteps come up behind her. "Bet you wish you understood Italian now." Hermione jumped at the sound of the male voice behind her and accidentally hit him hard square on the nose. The guy yelped and Hermione turned around to see that Draco had returned and was now taking his wand out to heal his nose; it looked as though she had broken it.

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione jumped up and went over to him to make sure he was ok. By now he had fixed his nose and was making sure everything was right.

"Don't worry; I shouldn't've snuck up on you." Draco smiled slightly at her and sat down on the nearest black leather armchair. "So why were you in the shadows while Blaise and I were talking?" Draco asked after Hermione sat back down on the sofa.

"I didn't know you were here so when I came I just kinda didn't want you two to know I was here. By the way how did you know?" Hermione replied.

"Easy, that's for me to know and for you to find out at some point in the future." Draco smirked, except this smirk, unlike the usual infamous smirk she was used to, was kinder. "So as I was saying before you broke my nose. I bet you wish you understood Italian now don't you?" Draco asked. The mentioning of her braking his nose was said in a joking way.

"Ya, I guess I do"

"Well, I'd teach you but really I don't know how to teach it. It's just kinda natural for me."

"Thank you anyways" An awkward silence followed in which both Draco and Hermione went over the conversation that just went on between the two. It wasn't every day that they would have a civil conversation when they don't have to. After ten minutes of the silence Hermione got up and said goodbye to Draco. She then left the common room while Draco stayed and thought even harder.

0000

_Ok I know this is like REALLY short but it's actually really important even if you don't notice it yet. I'll try and post again within the next two days or so!_

_R/R!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok so I know the last chapter was short but once again I will say that it was very important. Also you weren't supposed to understand the Italian, so don't worry! You'll find out all about it later in the story! I would like to thank all the reviewers I have so far. You really inspire me to write more! I hope this chapter'll live up to your expectations from me!_

_Luv ya! And keep R/R_

_Disclaimer: only the plot and Jennessica Sanders are mine!_

_0000_

"_Standing on top of the edge it feels like it's going down  
Everything stays in my mind feeling in a daze on the ground  
Feels like it's gonna give life's to hard to live anymore  
I think I've had enough things too tough  
I'm out the door"_

The beautiful music flowed through the air. The sound of a male's voice accompanied by a guitar came to Hermione as she walked towards the lake.__

All in all it's just another day now  
You're falling down  
What you gonna do  
Standing on top of the world tonight  
No ones looking back at you

As Hermione drew nearer to the lake the sensational singing became louder, but still soft.__

Stand tall  
It's going on  
It's going on  
It's gonna be just fine  
You're holding on  
Holding on today

Hermione finally came into site of the lake but what she saw surprised her.__

Things don't stop and the others announced they're moving on  
Salt & tears in the minds in the mouths of a bad decision  
Too late for another mistake it's bringing me down  
With all your faults it isn't your fault  
What's going on

Sitting there crossed legged was Draco Malfoy. He was gracefully playing an acoustic guitar and singing softly.__

All in all it's just another day now  
You're falling down  
What you gonna do  
Standing on top of the world tonight  
No ones looking back at you

Hermione stayed behind him just listening to his singing and playing.__

Stand tall  
It's going on  
It's going on  
It's gonna be just fine  
You're holding on  
Holding on today

Hermione couldn't believe how beautiful his voice was and how beautiful the song was.__

So you lost yourself  
So you lost your way  
Found life through someone else  
But you threw it all away

The song, it made her look, once again, at Draco Malfoy in a whole new light.__

All in all it's just another day now  
You're falling down  
What you gonna do  
Standing on top of the world tonight  
No ones looking back at you

What was it with him? Why was he changing so much? Why was he confusing her?__

Stand tall  
It's going on  
It's going on  
It's gonna be just fine  
You're holding on  
Holding on today

Why couldn't she understand him…?__

Times rolling on  
Rolling on today  
It's going on  
Going on today

As the song came to an end Hermione turned on her heel and ran back to the castle. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Draco Malfoy singing and so beautifully at that was not something she ever expected to see, or hear. But his singing inspired her to sing. As she approached the portrait guarding the Head's common room Hermione said the password and then began humming the beginning of a song. It was a song she somewhat related to what was going on with her at that very moment in time.

_I wander through the world  
No meaning in my life  
My mind is driving me insane  
The hurt I've kept all years  
So much want it to end  
Don't want to live with this pain_

Hermione for the second time in a while didn't hear the portrait hole open and someone walk in.__

I cannot follow through  
As a downward sees a joy  
Provide my mind with a cure  
As I need to get my high  
To choose to help me fly  
Is a cost of my sorrow and my pain  


**HIS POV**

She was singing so beautifully he couldn't bear it.

_  
Oh god please let me go  
Let me leave the misery  
I'm so tired in my head  
Can't keep on living like this  
Cause I have no life you see  
I shall end my own misery_

It was unbelievable. Now she could sing? Since when?__

Oh god please let me go  
Let me leave the misery  
I'm so tired in my head  
Can't keep on living like this  
Cause I have no life you see  
I shall end my own misery

What was up with this song? Why was it so… sad?__

I wander through the world  
No meaning in my life  
My mind is driving me insane

What was going on in the mind of Hermione Granger?

He noticed that she had stopped singing and quickly fled from the common room and down to his own dorms so he could lie down in peace and quiet and think. This was all too much. His feelings for the Gryffindor Princess and his mind telling him how… right it was. It just wasn't sensible. Them being together just _wasn't _sensible! They were… well them! How could it be so wrong… but feel so right?

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione thought she heard someone close the portrait but when she turned around no one was there. Hermione shrugged it off and left the common room and headed up to the Gryffindor dorms. Once there she said the password (cookie dough icecream lol) and then went to her private room so she could get some rest and think. Things were just getting to weird. But oh she didn't know just how weird things would soon be…

_0000_

_I was going to end the chap here but I decided I'd add some more so that I could build up to the next few chapters._

_0000_

Hermione was awoken early the next day by Harry who was standing over her.

"Hermione come on. Dumbledore wants to see us about some Order stuff" Harry said in an urgent voice. Hermione nodded and got up so she could dress while Harry exited her room. You see the war was still raging, obviously if Jennessica was still trying to choose her side. They didn't know when exactly the last battle would be, all anyone knew was that it couldn't be much longer. After all Voldermort wanted all people with muggle blood in them gone as soon as possible.

Hermione quickly finished dressing into form fitting light blue jeans and a black t-shirt under a white t-shirt, the black t-shirt's sleeves should some at the bottom of the white one's. (such a huge fashion here!) Hermione joined Harry, Ron and Ginny in the common room and they all headed out of the common room and to Dumbledore's office. By now the four had gone to Dumbledore's office so much that it was practically natural. The spiraling stairs took them up and after knocking three times on the top of the door and twice on left side of it the door opened and the four entered. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were sitting on chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk where said person was sitting in a high backed chair. They approached the desk and nodded to their professor respectably. Dumbledore waved his hand and four chairs appeared two on either side of Lupin and Tonks.

"Now that you're here we may begin. Sources have told me that Voldermort has plans to attack very soon. How soon is not known, Voldermort is only one who will know. He knows there is spies in his ranks and so is very careful as to what he lets out. I want you four to work extra hard on your spells now. It is vital that we win this, there's no doubt about that. Now back to bed all four of you. Remus, Tonks if you would please stay I'd like to discuss some other matters with you." Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny stood up and left the office. Silence was between them as they returned to the Gryffindor common room and went their separate ways…

0000

_Well does that make up for my super short chapter? I really like this one. _

_Next chapter I'm skipping some time. So the next chapter is Christmas! YAY! Only couple of chaps until the war! Don't worry the ending is still FAR away._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Only own the plot and the mysterious Jennessica Sanders…_

_So… I had someone ask what the names of the songs in the last chapter were so for those of you who don't know the song sung by Draco was All in All by Lifehouse and the song sung by Hermione was Depressed by D.H.T_

_Well, on with the story!_

_0000_

Winter sunlight shone into the Head Girl's room on Christmas morning. While the other three in the group had gone to the Burrow for Christmas break Hermione had stayed at Hogwarts. As Hermione groggily woke up she sat up in her queen sized bed. Once awake Hermione looked at the end of her bed to see piles of presents and on the very top of it all was a rectangular box wrapped in red paper and had a green ribbon tied to it. A letter was tied with the bow. Hermione quickly grabbed this gift and took the letter off. She opened the letter up to see that the letter was written in both red _and _green ink. Obviously her secret admirer had spent some time writing this. Hermione began reading the letter with a smile on her face:

_Ms. Lovely Hermione Granger, _

_A very Happy Christmas to you! I hope you like your gift, it took me forever to choose it, but I think it'll match you perfectly. If you'd open the present now I can tell you its meaning._

Hermione quickly untied the ribbon and tore the paper off. Hermione opened the rectangular black velvet box and found the most beautiful charm bracelet she'd ever seen in her life. She delicately took it out of the box and began finishing the letter.

_Well now that it's open I can tell you each charm's meaning. The book stands for your love of reading. The quill and roll of parchment stand for your love of learning and writing. The ruby O stands for all the Outstandings you receive. The jar doe symbolizes the month of your birth, August. Last the gold band that holds all these charms. The gold stands for your heart of gold. In addition to the gold is the ruby from the O which stands for the Gryffindor in you. The ruby alone stands for the ruby red blood that runs through your delicate veins. You may have noticed the diamonds encrusted in the gold. If you look closely you will see your initials, H.C.A.G._

_A somewhat cheerful,_

_Dragon Warrior_

_P.S isn't the blood in our veins actually like a bluish purple? Weird…_

Hermione sighed cheerfully and put the bracelet on. It was just so beautiful. It slightly creeped her out that whoever her secret admirer was knew her birthday month, but she ignored that. Many people knew that after all and whoever this guy was could've overheard. Hermione opened the rest of her present which weren't all that special. She received some makeup, hair accessories, many books, and socks from Dobby and Dumbledore, Dumbledore did always say you could never have enough socks! Nothing lived up to the wonderfulness of the bracelet and Hermione wished that she knew who it was that sent it to her so she could thank him.

Hermione showered and dressed quickly. Her outfit of the day consisted of dark blue jeans, a red sweater and a red and pink scarf. She put her hair up in a high ponytail, tying it with a red and green ribbon. After putting on some natural looking makeup Hermione headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Not many people had stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays for they wanted to spend as much time as possible with their families before the war as they possibly could. There were so few people actually that there was only one medium sized circular table for everyone to eat at. Even the professors who actually bothered to eat with the students sat at that table. The only people staying were Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Jennessica Sanders and herself. It seemed Jennessica and Theodore had gotten together. It looked as though it was now ok for Slytherins and Gryffindors to date, big shocker there! SERIOUSLY! Hermione sat down at the table between Dumbledore and Draco. A bright smile was still on her face and the others noticed but didn't really pay attention to much to it for they too were in good moods, everyone that is, except Draco. He seemed rather sad and Hermione couldn't help but wonder why. She ignored this however because nothing would damper her mood on Christmas. Hermione thought about the last line in the letter from her secret admirer and silently giggled. Hermione ate at a normal pace, listening to the conversations surrounding her. It was something she knew was rude but also necessary. After everyone finished they all went their separate ways. Jennessica and Theodore went outside after conjuring their winter cloaks, scarves and gloves. Blaise and Draco headed towards the Slytherin common room and Hermione headed up to the Heads' common room. She had decided that she would start reading one of the books she received from her friends and teachers. What a wonderful and relaxing Christmas she was having, literally…

0000

Two weeks later Harry, Ron and Ginny had all returned and told their stories about Christmas at the Burrow. Although Hermione absolutely loved her present from her secret admirer she didn't tell the boys about it. On this particular day however Hermione was sitting outside with Ginny by the lake (did you notice I like having her by the lake?) telling her all about the bracelet.

"OH MY GOSH! It's soooooo beautiful! Oh whoever gave it to you spent a lot of money on it! It looks so expensive and beautiful. He also must have excellent taste! Damn girl, you've got a good one. I wish I knew who it was!" Ginny exclaimed once Hermione showed the bracelet to her. She rarely took it off except when she showered or slept. She didn't want it damaged at all, it was actually precious to her and she didn't even know who gave it to her!

"I know! So do I! Oh I want to thank whoever it is that gave this to me so much!" Hermione replied just as enthusiastically. Just then they heard snow crunch right next to them and they looked up to see Blaise and Draco standing in front of them smirking.

"What would you say if we told you we know who it is?" Blaise asked, sitting down in front of Ginny. Draco sat down next to him which just happened to make him be in front of Hermione.

"Oh please tell me!" Hermione practically begged. She couldn't believe it. She was actually asking something like that from a Slytherin!

"Nope, sorry, can't do that. You have to figure it out on your own." Draco replied this time while smirking that kind smirk he had been giving her lately.

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She should have known better than to ask that of a Slytherin. But as she looked at Blaise she saw that she would find something out, even if it wasn't the name of her secret admirer.

"I will tell you this. He _really _likes you, he's attractive, he's tall, and is damn rich." Blaise told her. Draco was looking towards the lake so she figured nothing else was coming from him.

Hermione sighed. This was all stuff she had already figured out. She smiled gratifyingly anyways and thanked Blaise for the small amount of information she was given. Blaise nodded at her and stood up as did Draco. Blaise gave Ginny a short but loving kiss on the lips and then the two guys left while talking lowly. It was then that Hermione noticed something. She had seen the Slytherins talking lowly a lot lately. All the Slytherins also seemed to have become very nervous. They seemed rather jumpy too. Just the other day Professor McGonagall had slammed a book down in frustration and nearly every one of the Slytherins had jumped, most having been concentrating on something else. Hermione then figured it out. The war was fast approaching and they were all worried. They were still teenagers after all and they had to make a huge decision, just like Jennessica did, though their thoughts may have been a little different from hers.

0000

Someone was shaking her hard. Hermione groaned and opened her eyes to see Harry, Ron and Ginny all standing in her room. They forced her out of bed and told her to get dressed quickly. Hermione did as she was told, in her bathroom of course and when she exited the bathroom the three dragged her all the way to Dumbledore's office. Once there Hermione saw many members of the Order of the Pheonix standing in the room, some pacing, some looking nervous and some trying their best to look calm. It was then that Hermione figured it out. The war was beginning…

Dumbledore quickly explained that Death Eaters were coming across Hogsmeade and would enter Hogwarts grounds at any moment now. Everyone was silent, they were all scared, but also proud that they were doing their part to stop this war and somewhat relieved that this would hopefully be the Last Battle. Nobody, not one single person, was calm. Harry had his eyes closed obviously trying to calm himself. This could after all be his final day, or it could be Voldermort's final day. Everyone hoped it would be Voldermort's. Hermione placed a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder and rubbed his back in slow circles. It was a habit of hers to give massages when she was stressed out and she figured Harry needed it the most. Harry relaxed some under her touch and smiled gratefully at her. Hermione smiled back.

A bang erupted from somewhere outside and automatically Order members ran out of the office. The four teenagers ran in the back for that was where they were told to be. They ran through the corridors where students were emerging, ready to fight, at least the older ones were ready to fight. First through Fourth years stayed behind for they didn't know enough spells to be of much use. They emerged outside and stood in formation with the other Order members and people (and creatures) fighting on their side. The Death Eaters came over the hill and then they saw him. There was Lord Voldermort in all his evil glory standing in front of the Death Eaters with Lucius Malfoy on his right side and Peter Petegrew, a.k.a Wormtail, on his left…

_0000_

_DUM DUM DUM… uh oh! The war is here! Next chapter the war rages on and some twists are added! Be prepared! _

_R/R!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Only the plot and Jennessica Sanders_

_WOW I got a lot of reviews last chapter! Thanks so much for them! I'm happy you all like this so much! I'm working really hard on it! Don't worry this story is far from over just having the war now is important to the story from my perspective. You may figure out why within the next couple of chapters._

_So on with the story… and the WAR (hey that's my step dad's initials!) _

_Oh and before I forget I'd like to send out thanks to all of the soldiers out there and their families. I know it's hard having someone you love in the military, I myself have an uncle who's only 19 who's about to be sent to Iraq. Always remember that you are loved dearly and that we can't wait for you to return from Iraq to those who are actually there or if you have a loved one there._

_0000_

All was quiet for a while. Both sides just starred at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move. Finally the first spell came from one of the Death Eaters and so all hell broke out. Harry, Ron and Hermione searched through the people and creatures searching for Voldermort. They were just getting past a group when Hermione was hit with a spell. Harry and Ron, as they were told to do, kept going while Hermione fought her attacker.

A little distance away from where Hermione and the attacker were fighting the Slytherins were sitting (and standing) in a small cave on a plateau. It was finally the time that they had to make their decision as to which side they would fight for. Draco Malfoy was one the few standing and he was pacing like mad. Either fight along side his father or fight for what he thought was right. Draco peeked out over the edge of the plateau and that's when he saw it. Hermione Granger and his father were engaged in a duel. Draco watched in horror as his father managed to free her from of her wand and was about to kill her when Draco made his decision. He jumped down off the plateau and when he landed his wand was pointed directly at the place where his father's heart was supposed to be. Lucius made a 180 degree turned so as to face his only son. He sneered at him and pointed his own wand at him.

"Well Draco I see you have chosen your side. I'm very disappointed in you. I always thought you would choose the right side but I see now that I was very much mistaken. Your filthy mother must have gotten to you after all." Lucius drawled out. Draco was infuriated now.

"How dare you speak of mother like that! For your information I have chosen the right side! I will never be a follower! NEVER! I will never be like you…" Draco spat. He then sent his father flying with a simple Ritisempra. Hermione scrambled up and watched in amazement as father and son dueled like mad. She had never seen either Malfoy so angry and they were clearly using their anger on each other. Hermione could see something else also. Draco was directing all his pain at his father as well. Hermione had heard of the lady Malfoy dieing but she never knew how. It was now that she knew. Lucius must have killed her.

Suddenly a flash a bleach blonde hair went past her and then, standing next to Draco, was Jennessica Sanders. Hermione smiled slightly. So she finally chose her side, the side her brother was on. Hermione looked up and saw many Slytherins jump down from the plateau above her and run into the battle. She saw them become engaged in ravenous duels with their mothers and fathers. Hermione turned her attention back to the battle in front of her and watched as Draco and Jennessica held eachothers' hand. Bright lights circled around their hands and then Hermione saw something truly amazing. Something, powerful magic she suspected, surged up both their arms and then throughout their bodies. Lucius sent the killing curse at them and Hermione thought that that would be the end of the brother and sister but yet again a truly amazing thing happened. The two held out the hands they were holding and a powerful shield erupted making the curse backfire, furling Lucius in the air and when he landed he was dead. Hermione turned her attention back to Jennessica and Draco to see them fall to the ground unconscious. At that very same moment Blaise Zabini killed his father and mother, Theodore Nott killed his father and Pansy Parkinson killed both of her parents. But the biggest and most wanted death was the death of Lord Voldermort. Harry Potter, the-boy-who-wouldn't-fucking-die, had defeated the darkest wizard of the age and came out alive, though unconscious. Suddenly a Death Eater, as a last resort pointed his wand at Harry and was about to send the killing curse at him when Hermione hit him in the back with a powerful stunning spell that would have him out for over a month.

All was once again quiet as everyone realized what had happened. The Slytherins had come to the rescue, killing off many of the most dangerous Death Eaters, and Lord Voldermort was defeated, killing, gone…

Nobody could believe it. It was all over. They were safe…

0000

A week later Draco awoke and groggily sat up. He heard a gasp from his right and saw Hermione sitting at his bedside looking relieved and happy. She automatically practically jumped on him while hugging him. He cringed and Hermione automatically let go of him. He had a nasty bruise on his shoulder and his stomach was also badly bruised because of all the magic that had been used to create the shield. Jennessica had awoken a couple of days earlier and was now allowed to leave the Hospital Wing. For extra protection Jennessica was now getting private teaching. They felt that it was important that she stayed out of sight, yet still at Hogwarts. Everyone would be after her powers and some Death Eaters were still out there.

Hermione smiled at Draco and he returned it. "Thank you." Hermione said softly. She looked him straight in the eyes. "Thank you so much for saving me. I don't think I would be here if you hadn't come to the rescue."

Draco smiled and lightly stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I had to do what I felt was truly right, Hermione." Hermione smiled brightly. That had been the first time he had ever called her by her first name.

"And I'm glad you did do what you felt was right, Draco" This time Draco smiled brightly. Hermione stayed there for another hour before Madam Pomphry made her leave saying Draco needed his rest. Hermione nodded and left the Hospital Wing.

0000

Three days later Draco was aloud to leave the Hospital Wing but he had to keep it easy. The magic that had been used wasn't something he was supposed to use. His body wasn't made for it like Jennessica's was so he suffered more damage from it. As a precaution all houses had been joined so that there were only two common rooms, one for the Heads and prefects and one for everyone else. Both common rooms were huge. They were the size of about two medium sized houses. Slowly but surely the houses began to get along but no one expected them to be like one happy family, they would do with what they got.

Two weeks after the battle it was Valentines Day. Hermione could just feel it, something special, something wonderful would happen today. Hermione walked up to her beautiful room (it had lavender walls, a light pink rug, a circular queen sized bed with light pink curtains around it and an oak desk and bookshelf) and upon entering saw the most beautiful rose ever placed on her bed ever so delicately. Hermione walked over and slowly opened the letter that came along with it.

_Hermione dearest,_

_Happy Valentines Day! You have to have noticed the individualality _(a/n sp?) _of the rose that I have left you. I used some very special magic to create it just for you. Now for my meanings of each color._

_Red symbolizes your Gryffindor status and my love for you. The green stem symbolizes (As you have most likely guessed) my Slytherin status, the endless lush green fields I see you read in, and when I'm green with envy seeing Harry and Ron (Wow I can't believe I remembered Ron's name LOL :p) with you all the time. Yellow stands for the light you emit in my life whether intentional or not. Pink stands for your girlish ways and what I have to fight back from tingeing my cheeks when you manage to embarrass me. Orange stands for your obviously favorite fruit, a favorite of mine also. (winkwink) Last, but not least, is the white. White symbolizes the commitment to a relationship I hope we one day share._

_So once gain I will say Happy Valentines Day. Also if you have no plans tonight I was hoping you would join me for dinner tonight. If so meet me at the lake no later than seven o'clock and I shall take you to the restaurant. Make sure to dress in formal wear, though not to formal! I really hope you come!_

_A hopeful and anxious,_

_Dragon Warrior_

Hermione squealed with joy (yes surprising right?) and nearly ran to Ginny's room. (She was also a prefect) Ginny automatically let her in and Hermione told her all about the rose and the invitation from her secret admirer to dinner. Ginny squealed like Hermione had earlier and quickly forced Hermione back to her room. Ginny looked through Hermione's closet trying to find something fitting to wear. When she couldn't find anything she took out a simple sundress and transfigured it into a beautiful, sparkling, off shoulder red dress. Hermione changed into it and twirled in front of her full length mirror. It was beautiful that was for sure. Ginny sat Hermione back down and quickly began putting her long hair up in a braided bun. She added some sparkle dust to it and then began working on Hermione's makeup. She went simple with a light pink eyeshadow, light pink lipgloss, dark brown marsquera, and dark brown eyeliner on the lid. After she was done Hermione put on the bracelet she was given for Christmas and Ginny transfigured the rose to make the stem short enough to be put in Hermione's hair. Hermione put in some simple dangling gold earrings and a necklace that had a gold chain and gold cross. The necklace stopped just above the small amount of cleavage that the dress allowed to be shown. Hermione was still kinda conservative so she wouldn't go all out. So as not to show bra straps Hermione had put on a red strapless bra before she had put on the dress.

Hermione smiled at Ginny and checked the time. It was ten 'til seven. Hermione smiled at Ginny and grabbed the sparkling red cloak Ginny handed to her. She put it on as she walked out of the common room and walked down the halls. Hermione was surprised to find that she didn't see anyone on her way outside. As she approached the lake Hermione became nervous. What if this was a trick? What if something happened? Hermione pushed this thought to the back of her mind. _No way could this be a trick. Whoever has been writing me these notes is to… what's the word I'm looking for? Romantic… ya that's it._ Hermione thought. She was finally at the lake and she looked around. She saw no one around and began to actually wonder if this truly was a trick when she heard the sound of a twig breaking behind her. Hermione wiped around with her wand out but when she saw who it was she dropped her wand, her mouth was hanging open. It was Draco Malfoy. She couldn't believe it! Draco stood there uncomfortably for a second before Hermione closed her mouth and smiled at him. Draco took that as an okay and approached her. He bent down and grabbed her wand. After handing it to her he handed her a single red rose.

"You look fantastic Hermione." Draco said softly and Hermione knew that there was no joke behind this.

"Thank you, you look very nice yourself." He truly did look great. He had black dress slacks and a white button-up t-shirt on. He wore an, obviously, black cloak and black dress shoes. Hermione could see a red wife beater under the button-up t-shirt he wore. His hair hung loosely in his eyes making him ever so mysterious.

"Well then, are you still up to going to dinner with me?" Draco asked, still unsure of himself. Hermione nodded with a smile and Draco smiled brightly at her and offered his arm to her. She took it and he led her towards Hogsmeade. After walking down the street for a while Draco stopped in front of a new Italian restaurant. They entered and the waiter automatically led them to their table without Draco even needing to say anything. The table was in the far back right by a huge bay window that showed beautiful scenery. You could see the forest in all its winter glory. Fireflies would pass by the window and tree making it look like the forest was sparkling.

Hermione took her eyes away from the window when Draco pulled her chair out for her. After she sat down Draco sat down in front of her and smiled once again. Hermione smiled back at him and they talked for a while. Hermione couldn't help but thank him a million times for the beautiful bracelet and rose. All he could do was smile and laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hermione finally asked. She didn't say it in an aggravated voice like most would think she would. She actually asked in a somewhat laughing tone.

"The fact that you're thanking me so much. It was no problem at all Hermione. You deserve so much better than what I've given you anyways." Draco said sound all sincere. Hermione almost sighed. He was the romantic that was for sure and he had the best manners she'd ever seen a guy have. It was no wonder so many girls loved him.

The two had an excellent dinner and then took a walk down the street. It had begun snowing and so snow made Hermione's hair glitter even more. Draco just smiled and they kept walking. While passing a jewelry store Hermione couldn't help but gasp at a beautiful necklace. It had a pure silver chain and a diamond tear. Draco saw and heard her gasp and practically dragged her into the store. He had a girl take the necklace out of its display case and he bought it for 155 galleons Hermione kept insisting that he didn't have to buy it but he kept insisting that he did. Before they left the store the girl who had taken the necklace out of its case whispered to her how lucky she was to have him. Hermione just blushed and tried to explain that they weren't quite dating. The girl and smiled and laughed as the two exited the store.

Once back at the castle and in their common room Draco kissed Hermione's cheek and they went to their respective rooms so they could retire. Before Hermione fell asleep she couldn't help but think about the situation she was in. Draco was obviously in love with her but she wasn't sure of what she felt for him. Did she actually like him more than a friend, or just a friend?

0000

_Ok, wow long chapter this time. What did you think? I worked REALLY hard on it. This chapter was 2707 words! Can you believe it? Well now Hermione has to figure out what she feels for Draco! R/R! _


	9. Chapter 9

_Ok I had a comment about how I didn't really talk the war out much. I'm sorry about that, but writing about war is hard for me because of my uncle who's being sent over in July. I hope I didn't disappoint you to much and I hope my next few chapters make up for it._

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot and JS_

_0000_

The next day Hermione felt truly awful. Not emotionally, but physically. Her head was spinning and her stomach was killing her, but Hermione stuck it out and went to class. In Herbology that day Hermione tried her best to stay concentrating, but it was impossible. Her sight was blurry, her head was throbbing and she felt like she could throw up and second. When finally the class ended Hermione rushed out. She wanted to lie down right away. She was just about to walk up the stairs to enter the school when everything once again went out of focus. Hermione bent over in pain and fell to the ground. Just before she passed out she vaguely saw someone with light blonde hair running towards her.

0000

When Hermione finally awoke she was in the hospital wing. Hermione looked around but stopped almost immediately for her head was still throbbing. Hermione groaned in pain and she heard the distinct sounds of someone waking up next to her bed. Hermione slowly turned her head to see Draco rubbing the sleep from his eyes. When he looked at Hermione he smiled brightly with a sign of relief in his silvery-blue eyes. Hermione smiled back softly. Hermione squinted her eyes at Draco.

"Open your mouth" She commanded softly. Draco looked puzzled but did as he was told. He opened his mouth but that wasn't what Hermione was searching for. "No I mean show me your teeth." At this Draco understood what she was looking for and showed her his teeth. "Are those diamonds! I never expected you to have grillz! That's a muggle thing!" Draco smirked one of those kind smirks he'd been using.

"What can I say? I thought they were awesome so I figured I get them too." Draco replied to her calmly. It was like he'd barely spent a penny on them! He made it sound so simple.

"Those things are so expensive though!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco smiled showing his grillz clad teeth.

"It was nothing. Perhaps you've forgotten that I have an immense fortune? Now that my father's gone the fortune is now half mine, half Jennessica's. I already had my mother's entire fortune in my account and now my father's is there too. Any money I spend is like nothing. Why else would I want to spend so much on you and give you everything you could ever want? Why else would I be able to get anything that is buyable for you?" Draco said softly to her. Hermione took his soft tone for its meaning noticing that she was yelling which was causing her head to hurt badly. "Now that you've calmed down, how are you feeling? You've been passed out for three days."

Hermione starred at him, her eyes wide in shock. She'd been unconscious for three days! It was an outrage! Hermione tried to calm her mind down so she could answer him. "I feel okay I guess. My head still hurts badly, but I'm otherwise fine. Do you know what I had that made me so sick?"

Draco was silent for a moment. Hermione could tell he was going into a mental debate. After a while one side must have won because he sighed and looked away from her. "Madam Pompfry said you have all the symptoms of being pregnant so she did a pregnancy spell on you to see if you were and it turned out negative, and let me tell you those are fool proof. She did however figure out what's wrong with you. You have been hit with a really rare disease called Fiferway Disease. Only muggleborns or halfbloods who were raised in a muggle way get the disease because those who are raised in the magical world get shots for it. But even then muggleborns and halfbloods rarely get it. You have the first case in over 50 years. Unlike muggle and almost every single magical disease that in a way disappear, Fiferway Disease never will disappear. This disease just waits calmly for some magical person to come upon it. It is so rare that every once in a while we believe it's gone. The biggest problem though with this disease is that it has… it has killed every single victim it has had. It was only about fifty years ago that we even discovered the shot. We've never found a cure for it. You're going to be transferred to St. Mungo's. They don't want someone so sick to be here for some odd reason. The disease luckily enough isn't contagious which is why I question their moving you. But anyways you are to be moved today. I promise I'll come visit you as much as I possibly can. They've already assigned a new Head Girl, Hannah Abbot. They said you won't be able to return to school. I really wish they knew a cure for this, but… but they don't." Draco looked down at the ground and Hermione saw a single tear run down his cheek. Hermione gently wiped it away as tears began flowing down her own cheeks. She was inflicted with a fatal disease and there was no known cure!

Just then Madam Pompfry rushed in. Upon noticing that Hermione was awake she prepared to send her off to St. Mungo's. Hermione couldn't believe it; this would be her last time at Hogwarts…

0000

The news got around that the now ex-Head Girl was inflicted with Fiferway Disease. Everyone, even the Slytherins, felt bad for her. They all believed that no one deserved to die from such and awful disease. Ginny could be seen constantly breaking into tears and being counseled by Harry, Ron or Blaise. People also saw that Harry and Ron seemed close to tears themselves. One of the biggest things that were noticed though was the sudden silence from Draco Malfoy. Since the day Hermione was sent to St. Mungo's Draco was eerily quiet and yet no ones had the guts to ask him why, of course most people didn't really care either. He may have been a hero during the war by saving Hermione, killing his own father and inspiring the other Slytherins to join the right side, but he was still disliked.

It was now a couple of months since Hermione was sent away and yet still everything was out of whack. The teachers were even still disheartened, including Snape! Draco had kept up with what he had promised and visited Hermione ever possible chance he got. But as May came to an end Hermione became so much worse. She was quickly dieing and they didn't give her more than two more weeks to live. Now was one of the moments that Draco was at her bedside watching her helplessly as she laid there. She had long ago lost the ability to talk for the Fiferway disease attacked everything in the body. The last things to be attacked are the brain and the heart. The healers said that the disease was now attacking both her brain and heart. Draco slowly turned Hermione's head to face him and he looked deep in her eyes. He saw pain, fear and something else. He looked closer and tried to figure out what it was. It was then that he figured it out. It was an emotion he had rarely seen directed at him. It was love and all he could think was that this could possibly be directed towards him. Before she had lost her ability to speak they had had long periods of time when they could just talk. They found out all they could about the other. Draco love for her grew and grew until it was nearly unbearable and Hermione slowly began to fall in love for him as well.

Suddenly Hermione couldn't breath. Draco noticed this and automatically called for a healer, any healer for help. A healer rushed over and tried with all her might to get Hermione breathing again but she couldn't do it. Hermione slowly passed out and the healer looked disheartened. More healers rushed in and he was pushed to the side. They tried every spell they could think of and even tried some muggle things. Every once in a while she would manage a single breath but it wasn't enough. Draco heard one healer say she was going to die now and tears flowed down his cheeks. He pushed a nurse to the side and grabbed one of Hermione's hands. He kissed it and softly whispered in a somewhat pathetic way.

"Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me. I love you so much. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you in our past years, but please don't leave me. I'd go to the ends of the world for you; I'd do anything for you. You mean the world to me and I won't survive if you die. Please… I love you." Draco whispered to her. The healers backed off having given up and just watched as Draco softly kissed her lips. A single tear from his eyes fell into her slightly open lips. Draco's eyes were closed but when he heard a gasp behind him he slowly opened his eyes to see a soft, somewhat sparkling run through Hermione's body. Slowly her breathing became normal and she opened her eyes. Hermione coughed for a second before looking over at a flabbergasted Draco. Hermione smiled and he quickly hugged her tightly. Hermione hugged him back and the healers left the room still trying to figure out how it happened.

Once they were gone Hermione looked deep into Draco's eyes and then kissed him hard on the lips. Draco returned the kiss with just as much vigor. From both sides the kiss was a way to release all their pain, fear and anger all at once. But the kiss also showed both of them just how much they loved eachother. When finally they separated Hermione smiled at him and said the four words he so wanted to hear from her.

"I love you, Draco." Hermione said softly and sweetly. Draco smiled and kissed her softly this time.

"I love you too, Hermione, god I love you so much." Draco replied just as softly and just as sweetly. A healer slowly returned to the room and ran a few tests on Hermione just to find that she was completely cured. It was still insisted that she stayed at the hospital for a couple of days to watch her and then afterwards she was told she had to keep it easy.

By the time Hermione was let out of the hospital school was over. She was told she would get private teaching so she could have her full education. Of course Hermione was utterly ecstatic over this.

It was now July 7th and Hermione was sitting in her living room with Draco. He had been giving the duty to help her finish her schooling and he had readily agreed to do so for it gave him a reason to come to the Granger household and meet her family and be with her to make sure she was still ok.

"Would you two like some tea and sugar cookies?" Mrs. Granger asked. They both nodded and Mrs. Granger returned to the kitchen to make the tea.

"Ok so, I lets see how you perform the spell." Draco said. They were practicing the last of the spells she needed to learn. As she had been such a bookworm in school she already knew everything so they had flown through everything. Hermione was scheduled to take the N.E.W.Ts the next day and Draco wanted to make sure she was fully prepared.

"Koluxio" The vase in front of her automatically changed into a beautiful, oddly familiar looking, multicolored rose. Hermione suddenly smiled and looked up at Draco. "This wasn't and needed spell was it?"

"Nah, I just thought that maybe you'd like to know the spell I used to create the rose I had left for you on Valentines Day." Draco replied with a shrug. Mrs. Granger returned with tea and sugar cookies and Draco quickly got up and took the tray from her. After he had set down the tray Draco turned back towards Hermione's mother and took her hand. He placed a soft kiss on it and smiled at her. "Thank you for the tea and cookies. I know it'll be just as wonderful as all your other fantastic cooking is." Mrs. Granger blushed and rushed out of the room leaving a laughing Hermione. Draco smirked sexily at her and handed her her tea.

"So, do you think I'll be ready for tomorrow?" Hermione asked nervously.

Draco laughed and kissed her forehead lightly. "Of course you'll be ready! You're you! Plus you had yours truly as a teacher!" Hermione laughed and shook her head at him. After finishing her tea Hermione looked at the clock on the nearby wall. It was 9:25 p.m. "I think I'll head to bed now. I should get some sleep so I'm not tired for the test tomorrow. Will I see you after it?"

"Of course you will and afterwards we can go out for a celebration dinner because we all know you're going to pass with flying colors." Draco smiled at her and stood up. He kissed her lips softly and placed his forehead on hers. "Good luck, I love you."

Hermione smiled and kissed him softly before heading upstairs towards her room. Draco watched her go and then with a goodbye to both of her parents, apparated to his own home.

0000

_Ok, I know that was rushed but first of all her getting sick was obviously very important to them getting together and really it did take a long time for them to truly be together! Don't worry this story is still a good amount longer. You never know when I'll have a twist arrive!_

_I love you all!_

_R/R! Remember that!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Well what do u know? I just noticed just how rushed this story really is. Right now I'm not going to evaluate the chapters and make it less rushed but maybe sometime in the future I will. As for now you'll just have to deal with it! LOL _

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot and JS_

_0000_

"Mr. Malfoy you may come in now." The secretary told Draco the next day. Hermione had just finished her test and he was going to be given the results right away as he had been a teacher of hers. Draco smiled at Hermione who was sitting anxiously next to him and then he got up and entered the office. Inside the office a plump man in what Draco figured his late 40's, early 50's, was sitting at a desk in front of a large window. The man indicated for Draco to sit down in the chair in front of his desk and Draco did so silently. The man looked him over with furrowed brows.

"How old are you?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"18, sir" Draco responded simply. He made sure to keep his back straight and his eyes on the man in front of him. He knew for a fact that this was not a man that took indecency.

"Aren't you a bit young to be a teacher?" the man asked in a somewhat forceful tone.

"I'm not exactly a teacher, sir. Ms. Granger unfortunately had become very ill while school was still in session and as I was Head Boy and ended up graduating head of class Headmaster Dumbledore thought it best that I taught her what she missed. He also knew that she and I had formed a good… bond per say." Draco once again responded. Another thing he made sure to keep was a calm tone of voice, which was rather difficult because he already didn't like this man one bit.

The man simply nodded and looked at the test results in front of him. "Well it seems you did a fine job for Ms. Granger did exceedingly well. Here are her test scores. I expect you to give them directly to her you understand boy?" this time the man's voice was rather mean.

"Yes sir" Draco responded. Though he didn't know it he actually sounded rather like a military soldier.

"I don't like you boy, I'll admit it. I don't like how you treat me one bit." Draco looked very surprised. He thought he did everything right! "You're to adult like. You need to act like a teenager boy! Not some rich man." The man smiled this time and Draco just raised a single eyebrow.

"What can I say, sir? I'm a Malfoy, though not proud of it." Draco took the test scores, stood up, nodded to the man and left the office.

Upon exiting the office he was attacked by an anxious brunette. Draco laughed and held onto her shoulders. "Don't worry love. You did wonderfully. Here are your scores." Draco handed her the paper and he watched as she looked it over with a bright smile.

"Oh Draco, thank you so much! You were the greatest teacher ever!" Hermione exclaimed. She then threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Draco laughed and they separated.

"Save that for latter, love, right now we need to get ready for dinner tonight." Draco told her calmly. Of course his expression betrayed his tone because he was smiling brightly with pearly white teeth. As a way to seem more decent he had refrained from wearing his grillz or from having his hair spiked. Instead his hair was in the old fashion of being slicked back and his teeth were shown. He also left his earring out for many older citizens felt it was wrong from a male to wear earrings. Of course Hermione despised the slicked back look but Draco assured her that it was only for this.

The two quickly apparated to their respected homes to get ready. They were going to a fancy magical restaurant for no muggle attire was to be worn. Draco dressed simply in black dress robes with a light blue tie. He took the gel out of his hair and left it hanging in his eyes. Draco opted for keeping the grillz out for this was supposed to be a nice dinner with Hermione and her family. Jennessica had agreed to coming for she had now left Hogwarts and wouldn't return until the next school year. She was still staying at Malfoy Manor with Draco and together they were working on brightening the place up. Earlier in the month many aurors had come to the manor and took every dark magic item that could be found. Spells had been placed on every door Draco knew of that led to the dungeons as was every door to his father's study. After he finished dressing Draco met up with Jennessica who was dressed in beautiful silver dress robes, the dress reached just after the knees, she didn't want it too short for this dinner was supposed to make a good impression on the Granger family. Draco took Jennessica's hand and they apparated to the apparation point nearest to Hermione home which was only one block away. The two walked down Hermione's street and once at her home Draco knocked on the door.

Soon the door opened to reveal Hermione's father who allowed them to enter. Draco shook his hand and Jennessica, as a custom of how she was raised, kissed both his cheeks. Mr. Granger smiled and left the room to go fetch the two ladies. Draco couldn't help but notice that Hermione must have forced her father into dress robes and he couldn't wait to see her mother and most importantly her.

Just two minutes later the two Granger women came down the steps looking absolutely wonderful. Mrs. Granger was dressed in red dress robes; she actually seemed slightly uncomfortable in them. Draco smiled at her and kissed her hand he then turned to Hermione and that's when his eyes went wide. Standing in front of him was what Draco thought to be an angel. She was dressed in light blue dress robes, the dress of which reached just above her knees. Her hair was up in a formal bun and sparkled oddly like it had on Valentines Day. Diamond earrings were placed in her ears and the bracelet he had given her on Christmas was around her wrist. A silver chain with a diamond rose was around her neck as well. Draco smiled brightly at her.

"Am I dead because surely you're an angel," Draco said. He heard Mrs. Granger sigh softly and could've sworn he _felt _Mr. Granger smile. "You look absolutely stunning, love." Draco said this time softly. Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek. He took her hand in turn and kissed it softly. "Well then we aught to be going. Mrs. Ganger, Hermione if you'd take my hands. Jennessica volunteered to apparate you to the restaurant, sir, so if you'd just take her hand." Once the Grangers were all holding onto one of the two they apparated right outside the restaurant.

Hermione, Jennessica and Draco gave Hermione's parents a second to regain their boundaries before they entered the French restaurant. Draco automatically went up to the desk. "J'ai des réservations pour cinq. Ce serait sous le Malfoy." The man smiled.

"Le Malfoy bienvenu de Monsieur. Mon ne sont pas vous avoir heureux trois belles dames avec vous. Bien si vous me suivriez s'il vous plaît." The young waiter then led them to their table and left them with their menus.

Before any of the ladies could sit down Draco stopped them all and pulled their chairs out one at a time for each to sit in. After they all sat Draco sat down himself between Jennessica and Hermione.

"So you speak French I presume?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Why yes I do. I also speak Italian, Spanish, German, Dutch, Norwegian, and Russian. Jennessica here can speak every language there is, including troll which is just plain weird…" Draco smiled at him and Mr. Granger nodded to him.

Hermione smiled at Draco and he gently took her hand which was under the table and gave it a light squeeze. All through dinner Hermione's father questioned Draco nonstop. Draco somehow managed to stay cool and collected however and answered every question perfectly. The only uncomfortable time was during dessert when Mr. Ganger asked him a very delicate question.

"So Draco, what do your mother and father do?" He asked, not knowing how uncomfortable for Draco said question was.

Draco shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat. "Well you see sir, my parents aren't doing anything. They're… they're dead. My father, I'll admit, wasn't a good person at all. He was part of the feared group that Hermione must have told you about called the Death Eaters. He died in battle along side Lord Voldermort. I have no intention what so ever to follow in my father's footsteps. My mother on the other hand was one of the kindest people I've ever had the pleasure to know. Hermione of course is the kindest but my mother was right there. The only reason she and my father were married was that they were betrothed. My mother despised him and wished with all her might that I would not grow up to be like him. I do hope no one finds that I am like him, for I have tried very hard to be my own person."

The rest of the evening was rather quiet. Slight conversation was put in here and there but otherwise no-one spoke. When the bill came Draco paid for them all despite Hermione's family's protests. Draco just smiled and told them that it didn't make a difference if he fed the whole of Great Britain, it would barely make a dent in his inheritance. Once the Granger family was back home Draco and Jennessica returned to Malfoy Manor.

0000

It was three days before Draco and Hermione next saw eachother. Draco had been rather busy with the Ministry for there was still much paperwork he had to fill out to get his full inheritance and so have ownership of all the Malfoy homes, shops and land. By the time he was finished for the day he was to exhausted to do anything. Today was one day he had free and he planned to spend as much of it as possible with Hermione. After getting up and showering Draco dressed in casual dark blue baggy jeans and a black fitted t-shirt. He spiked his hair once again and made sure the tips were black. His grillz were in and so was his diamond earring. After putting on his black Jacob Arabo's Draco apparated to Hermione's house and knocked on the door, making sure to use the hand that didn't have the classic family ring on it. The door was opened by none other than Hermione's mother and she quickly let him in. Draco smiled at her and at that moment Hermione walked into the room. Upon seeing Draco she smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Draco, I haven't seen you around for a couple of days." Hermione said softly to him.

Draco sighed. "Sorry, love, I've been busy with the ministry. I'm trying to settle everything so I can get in possession of everything that the Malfoy family has and you know that that has to take a while. I've been dealing with paperwork for these past couple of days." Draco replied.

Hermione smiled sympathetically and led him to the couch where they both sat down.

"So what have you been doing?" Draco asked after a moment of well wanted silence.

"Nothing really, mainly I've been looking to see what jobs they have open in the Ministry. I need to get a job so I can get out of here. My parents don't want me to become one of those thirty year olds who still live with their parents."

Draco smirked and brought her closer to him. "Well you could always come live with me at the manor. It's rather dull just having your sister there as company."

Hermione bit her bottom lip which showed that she was thinking. "That's a tempting offer. You'll have to give me a few days to think about it though, all right?" Hermione finally asked.

Draco smiled and kissed her lightly. "Certo la mia signora"

0000

_I am so so so so so SO sorry I haven't posted in so long. I've had major writers block and I'm actually not happy with this chapter. Maybe after I finish the story this'll be one of the chapters I'll edit._

_Ok one question. I'm thinking of having this end in a chapter or two and then making a sequel to it. I think that'll make it run more smoothly. I'm actually thinking of making this into like a series. What do you think? Should I do it or not?_

_"Certo la mia signora" "Of course my lady"_

_R/R!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Well I got enough consent that I am making it so that this will be the last chapter. But never fear a sequel will be out in a day or two! I'm hoping that now I'll be back to normal with my posting regularly, especially since it's Spring Break!_

_R/R_

_0000_

"I'm not sure Hermione; I mean you two are only dating. It's not like you're married. Plus there are no adults living there and you're only 17." Mrs. Granger told Hermione. She had just informed them of Draco's offer for her to live at his home since her parents wanted her out.

"Mom, come on first off I'm almost 18. Second it's not like we'll do anything like have… sex. As for the no adults thing that doesn't really count! Draco and I are both basically adults. We're of legal age in the magical world after all! Really I'm not even asking for your permission! I'm just trying to inform you that I am planning on accepting the offer! You wanted me out and so I'll be out! You won't have to worry about me either because I'll be able to take care of myself or if anything I'll have help financially!" By now Hermione was furious. After how well she did in school and how trustworthy she had been at home her parents still didn't trust her! It was an outrage!

"Hermione I just don't think you should do it. You never kn…" Hermione's father cut her mother off at that moment.

"Hermione I think it's a great idea. I for one really like Draco and I think it would be a good opportunity to spend more time with him and help him through all the troubles he's had to go through lately. As long as you two don't do anything we would disapprove of I think it'll be absolutely fine." He said with a smile. Hermione grinned and hugged her father tightly.

"Thank you for understanding!" Hermione exclaimed and then she ran upstairs to contact Draco.

0000

"Do you have everything packed and ready to go?" Draco asked. It was a week after Hermione had contacted him about accepting his offer to come live with him and Jennessica at the manor. Draco was now there to pick her up for she had never been to Malfoy Manor before.

"Of course I have everything packed! Who do you think I am; Ron?" Hermione said with a grin on her face. Draco laughed and smiled at her. He picked up her bags while she hugged and kissed both her parents goodbye. She made her promises to visit regularly and then walked over to Draco.

"Ready to go?" He asked. When Hermione nodded Draco apparated them to the manor.

Once there Hermione looked around in awe at his home, her new home. They were in what she betted was the Entrance Hall. The floors were made of pure marble as were the staircases. A silverish carpet laid on the steps of the staircase which added a warm touch to them. Hermione looked up at the ceiling to see that it was incredibly high. It also was decorated to show heaven and its angels. It was rather beautiful, but Hermione bet it wasn't always like that.

"I know what you're thinking. 'It couldn't always have been such a heavenly picture.' Well you're right. It used to show a rather bloody battle, but now that the manor is in mine and Jennessica's property we decided to change it to this." Draco said softly to her. Hermione noticed that there truly was no reason to talk loudly in this place for the manor was quiet and peaceful. I felt more homey than any place Hermione had ever been to before. She looked around at the walls. They were a soft, creamy color and pictures of what Hermione bet were deceased family members hung along them. In the middle of one wall Hermione saw something she very much recognized, basically. It was a family tree, much like the one that had hung in Grimauld Place, but with silver lining and in much better shape. Nobody was blasted of the family tree, but Hermione had a feeling that had much to do with Draco or Jennessica's use of restoring spells.

Hermione turned to face Draco and smiled. He smiled back and led her up one of the two staircases. Hermione followed close behind him all the while looking around at the portraits and other paintings hanging on the walls. After about five minutes of walking Draco stopped in front of a painting of a rather noble looking grey wolf.

"Tranquility" Draco stated clearly. The wolf nodded to him and then portrait opened. Draco entered the room and as soon as Hermione entered also the portrait closed.

Once the portrait closed tiny lights illuminated around the pitch black room. Hermione gasped as she looked around. The room was painted to look like the night sky. The walls were pitch black with tiny stars all over. Obviously the stars were charmed for not only did they twinkle but a shooting star also went across the ceiling. In the middle of the room sat a huge circular bed with drapings around it that matched the walls. Hermione figured that the bedding and pillows would also match the walls. Of course when she actually got a good look at the bed after Draco had opened the drapings Hermione saw that her guess was right and that there were many, many pillows on the bed. Draco set her bags down at the end of the bed and then went over to a large pair of double doors that were concealed by more drapings. After opening the drapings Draco opened the doors to reveal a large balcony. Light flooded into the room making the stars automatically disappear. Draco then went over to another set of large double doors and opened them. This area happened to be the closet and Hermione noticed that half of it was empty while the other half wasn't.

"Ok so here's the deal. You may either sleep in here with me or you may have the room on the other side of the closet which is just as beautiful and designed by Jennessica. It's your choice as to where you will sleep but no matter what we will be near eachother in some form or another for this closet connects the two rooms for there are also doors on the end of the closet." Draco said calmly.

Hermione smiled gratefully at him. "If you wouldn't mind I'd prefer to sleep in a separate room. I'd rather not be tempted to do what I've promised myself I wouldn't do until after marriage." Hermione said quietly.

Draco nodded and smiled at her. Of course he understood what she meant and respected her wishes fully. He picked up her bags once again and walked into the closet closely followed by Hermione. Once at the end of the closet Draco set her bags down under a bar for hanging cloths up on and took a key out. Draco unlocked the door and opened it to reveal a beautiful room in much the same design as Draco's except instead of it being based in night time it was based on daytime. The ground was grass green and even felt like the softest grass. The walls were somewhat half and half, half grass half a beautiful light blue sky. The grass painting on the wall looked like it never ended, obviously magic was used. The ceiling was the same light blue as the half on the walls and fluffy white clouds where here and there. The clouds even moved somewhat like real clouds. Hermione smiled and twirled around the room looking at every aspect of it. When she finally looked back at Draco she saw that he was smiling and laughter was in his eyes. Hermione ran up to him and kissed him hard showing all her thanks and love.

"I'll take that as a you like this room. I'll make sure to tell Jennessica just how much you loved it, or you could tell her I guess." Draco said in a somewhat laughing tone.

Hermione smiled at him and went back into the closet. She turned the closet lights on and began unpacking her things. Draco came up behind her and offered to help which she gladly accepted. She handed him a bag that was filled with shirts, pants and skirts. She obviously didn't want him to unpack her panties and bras; he was too perverted for that.

After an hour of unpacking Hermione's side of the closet was nearly half full. Of course she didn't have nearly as much as Draco did, but then her family wasn't exactly rich. Of course as norm it seemed that Draco could read her mind.

"Jennessica and I knew you wouldn't have enough cloths to fill your whole side of the closet so we decided that we would go shopping at 1 o'clock, which happens to be in ten minutes so we best get ready." Draco said with a grin on his face. He was turning to his side of the closet when Hermione grabbed his arm and turned him to face her.

"I have one question for you. Can you read minds or something?" Hermione asked. Draco laughed and nodded.

"Ya I've mastered Legilmancy. If you'd prefer me not to use it on you then just tell me." Draco said once again in a laughing tone.

"I'd appreciate that. It's just kinda weird when you know exactly what I'm thinking." Hermione replied with a grin. Draco nodded and then proceeded to taking one of his favorite necklaces, the one with the large diamond cross. Draco put it on and then led Hermione out of the room and downstairs. There they found Jennessica waiting for them with a smile on her face. Her long blonde hair was up in a high ponytail and she had on a black mini skirt and a white tanktop with a black spaghetti strap over it.

"Well ready to go?" Jennessica asked in an excited voice. Hermione figured she was basically a shop-o-holic. Jennessica grabbed both their arms and apparated them to Diagon Alley. Almost automatically Jennessica headed into a nearby store filled with expensive looking cloths. Hermione and Draco followed her in but when they got in they couldn't find her anywhere. Suddenly Hermione was pushed into a dressing room and a bunch of cloths were shoved at her. "Try those on and see if you like them!" Hermione heard Jennessica exclaim enthusiastically. Hermione sighed and did as she was told.

Draco of course was enjoying this. All he had to do was sit back and watch both girls model cloths for him. Could life get any better than this? Well yes, but that's beside the point!

0000

It was nearly seven o'clock by the time they finished shopping. They decided to eat at home that day so Draco apparated them all back to the manor and while the girls put their new cloths away Draco went to the kitchens to ask the house elves to make dinner.

After a quiet dinner they all headed outside on the patio to watch the stars. While Jennessica lay down on the grass Draco and Hermione laid on a wide bench. Draco had his arm lazily draped over her protectively and Hermione felt very comfortable in that situation. Soon both girls fell asleep and after carrying Hermione to her room Draco went back outside and carried Jennessica to hers. Once in his own bed Draco smiled with his eyes closed. He couldn't believe how good his life had suddenly become…

0000

_Well what do you think? That was the last chapter. The sequel will be out hopefully by tomorrow. It'll be called 'Changes in Your Life' so look out for it! I luv ya lots! And make sure to keep being such loyal reviewers!_


End file.
